1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to coupling assemblies having push-to-connect style coupling members and more particularly to a releasable coupling assembly including mechanisms for verifying connection of the coupling members.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many industrial applications where a relatively high pressure hydraulic system requires that several connections be made between a hose and a component such as a pump, motor, valve and the like. Prior art hydraulic systems have historically used threaded fittings to make this connection.
Recently, push-to-connect style coupling assemblies have become available. One type of push-to-connect coupling assembly utilizes an annular locking ring to secure a male coupling member to a female coupling member. The annular locking ring engages an outwardly extending rib on the male member, which generally includes a tapered ramp and shoulder. The male coupling member may also include a release sleeve moveably disposed thereon for expanding the locking ring and releasing the male member from the female member.
A known limitation of the above-described coupling assembly is that it functions as a go/no-go type connection. Stated differently, the male coupling member is either sealingly “connected” to the female coupling member, or it is “disconnected.” Known push-to-connect style coupling assemblies lack the ability to be partially connected, whereby the male coupling member is non-sealingly secured to the female coupling member. Because push-to-connect style coupling assemblies may be employed in systems that operate at relatively high pressures, a “disconnected” coupling assembly that is thought to be “connected” will blow-apart once pressurized, leaving an empty port to pour fluid from.
Unfortunately, in known push-to-connect style coupling assemblies, it is difficult to ascertain whether the male member is sealingly connected to the female member. Generally, there is a very small difference in axial position of the male member between the “connected” and “disconnected” states. Furthermore, visual verification of the state of connection is usually impaired due to the position of the locking ring being well within the interior of the female member. For these and other reasons, it is desirable to provide an improved coupling assembly and approach for conveniently verifying connection of the coupling members.